1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated screen baseball platform by which a user may enjoy a screen baseball game according to an ability score by applying information acquired from a mobile character promotion game and a PC management game to an offline screen baseball system such that the information may be associated with the screen baseball system and adjusting the level of difficulty and the balance of a game when the user performs a screen baseball game offline, and the user may enjoy the screen baseball game according to the taste of the user by selecting and applying a club according to the characteristics of the club, and a method for implementing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, character promotion games provide services by which user may select and raise virtual characters, and include an online game, such as a roll play game, by which users may feel fun while raising characters, a dedicated game for promoting characters, and a game of a dedicated gaming device for promoting virtual characters.
Further, as the mobile technologies have recently developed, users who enjoy character promotion games in the form of mobile games also have gradually increased.
The online games or the character promotion dedicated games tend to excessively indulge the users in games to improve the external appearances of characters, fighting power, or various abilities on games, and may cause the users to neglect daily activities or exercises.
In the case in which the users promote virtual characters in dedicated gaming devices, they have to separately purchase the dedicated gaming devices and carry them and the games are monotonous.
In the case of mobile character promotion games, the user may enjoy character promotion games without using a separate dedicated gaming device, but the mobile character promotion games do not deviate from the form of the dedicated gaming devices, and repeats a monotonous game method and a limited growth pattern.
Accordingly, the mobile character promotion games lack factors that allow the users to continuously have interests and make the users readily feel bored.
Meanwhile, the databases of the PC management games may include business data, game schedule data, and player data.
The business data may include a team ID, the name of a club owner, the name of a home ground, club management costs, the name of a coach, and the name of a director.
Further, the game schedule data may relate to game schedules between a team managed by the user and a plurality of counterpart teams managed by the counterparts.
For example, a game schedule that says that the user team is scheduled to have matches with team A on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, and with team B on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday may be stored.
The player data include player ability data as well as a player ID, the number of a player, and a back number.
The player ability data may include data on a ball type, a change of a ball, a ball speed, and a ball control for a pitcher, and data on an ambidexterity, batting power, a base running speed, power, a batting eye, a reaction speed, the most confident course, and the least confident course for batter.
Further, the database may store player ability data of the user team and player ability data of a plurality of counterpart teams.
For example, the player ability data of team A that has matches with the user team on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday and the player ability data of team B that has matches with the user team on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday are stored.
However, conventionally, most games aim to promote a character through a mobile promotion game, manage a player through a PC management game, or manage a club (team).
That is, only a character may be promoted through a mobile promotion game or only management of a club may be allowed through a PC management game, but there has been no mutually associated integrated platform that shows a new synergy effect by applying information acquired from a mobile promotion game and a PC management game to an offline screen baseball system.
Accordingly, the present inventors have devised an integrated screen baseball platform by which the level of difficulty of a game may be adjusted when the user performs a screen baseball game offline by applying information acquired from a mobile character promotion game and a PC management game to an offline screen baseball system such that the information is associated with the screen baseball system, and a method for implementing the same.